


The pet snake

by Gemenice



Series: Gemi's tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry might be a snake, Crack, M/M, Randomness, prompt filll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got this prompt from Liu  “Wow my pet snake looks so cute this morning and I’d be even happier if I actually had a pet snake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pet snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Come and join me at [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com) if you want :D comments, suggestions and critique are welcome :D

Axel blinked his eyes open, confused. He knew he had a hard day before – it may be few weeks after they broke up with Mick, when they _both_ wanted that, but Axel still felt bad about it. They both agreed that they didn’t feel what they did before, that they relationship wasn’t moving everywhere and that maybe ending it before they start being unhappy together would be a good idea – so they could part as friends at least. Axel agreed with all that, he was the one to suggest some of that too… but that didn’t mean that seeing Mick didn’t make his stomach turn. He didn’t know if it was longing or something – it wasn’t regret, he was sure it wasn’t that, it was just… missing what they had before.

 

They went to celebrate Len’s birthday the day ago and Mick was, of course, there. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Axel drank a bit more than he was supposed to. Trying to forget that what he hoped would last forever didn’t, and that it wasn’t any of their fault, because they gave it the most they could.

 

The drinking explained the horrible headache. What it _didn’t_ explain, was the sliding feeling over his arm and Axel turned his head looking down.

 

Hah. His snake looked pretty cute this morning, winding around his wrist and pushing the sliced tongue out at him. It didn’t even hiss that loudly and Axel let his eyes slip closed again, before they snapped open.

 

What _pet snake?!_ Axel didn’t freaking _have_ a pet snake! Did he?

 

Axel stared as the thing slid closer to his face, before sliding off of his body and curling up on his bed. He slowly sat up, frowning.

 

“Shouldn’t you go home?” He asked the snake – though really, that was probably redundant, since it was a freaking snake. But the snake hissed at him and turned its head and Axel frowned.

 

“Are you offended?” He asked, puzzled and watched as the snake’s tail trembled.

 

“Why?! I didn’t even do anything! You’re not even _mine_.” Axel hissed at it and the snake slooowly turned its head, glaring and Axel shook his head, getting up. He needed coffee. He was talking to a freaking snake, actually _arguing_ with a freaking snake.

 

… and the snake was winning.

 

Axel wondered just how fucked up his mind was, if that didn’t even surprise him and he considered it more or less normal as he made his way to the kitchen, just to stop at the horrible, horrible sound. It sounded as if  the whole apartment was collapsing, and Axel wondered if he should run and find a shelter.

 

… only maybe it wasn’t the sound of _the building_ collapsing, but someone banging at the door. At – Axel shot a quick look at the clock - six am.

 

… a freaking snake woke him up at six am on _Saturday,_ when his whole plan was trying to sleep at least till eleven and then survive the horrible headache. But obviously no, of course no, Axel couldn’t have it. He had to have a fucking _snake_ – even though he was cute, but he had obviously bad, _bad_ attitude, wake him up at six am and then some weirdo start knocking at his poor door as well. There just had to be someone up there who hated Axel really very much.

 

Axel meant the freaking neighbor from above him, with her freaking kid that didn’t shut up. And whom he might’ve yelled at the other day, but that wasn’t _Axel’s_ fault. _He_ wasn’t to blame that the woman didn’t understand that when he said that he would like to stroke her cute little kitty, he meant their freaking _kitten_ , not whatever disgusting parts females had down there. EW.

 

… though now that Axel thought about it, he didn’t see the kitten for some time now. So maybe it wasn’t theirs. Oops.

 

The banging on the door still didn’t stop and Axel groaned, walking over and opening it widely, glaring at whoever there was.

 

“Look, you fucktard, if you think waking anyone _this soon_ is accept- accept…” Axel stared as he saw the most beautiful guy standing in front of him. Or well, maybe it was still the remaining alcohol in his system, but Axel really wanted to reach out and touch that hair – to figure out if it felt like freshly born chicken or not.

 

Only Axel didn’t know how freshly born chicken felt like to touch so that probably didn’t make much sense. Well up until that day he didn’t know what snakes felt like either, Axel was all for new experiences if it included _this_ guy.

 

…he was also probably a bit more over the break up with Mick than he thought. Aaand the pretty boy was talking so Axel should probably pay attention. He smiled as nicely as he could.

 

The smile wasn’t as manic as usually probably, because the guy smiled, wide, innocent and just so freakishly sweet that Axel was sure he just developed a crush.

 

“I was just saying that I’m sorry, I know it’s pretty early and-“

 

“No!” Axel waved his hand quickly. “I’m always awake at this time.” He said and shrugged and the look the blond beauty gave him pretty much showed that he didn’t believe him a word.

 

“Really.”

 

“Yep.”  Axel was pretty good liar.

 

“It didn’t… sound that way when you opened the door.” Well, Axel was a good liar when he wasn’t lying about something way too blatant. But the guy was smiling at him, maybe even teasingly and Axel shrugged.

 

“Well, okay, maybe not.” Axel admitted and shrugged. “But I’m awake so no need to feel sorry now.”

 

“Yeah.” The guy nodded before blinking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Eddie Thawne, your neighbor. From under you?” As far as Axel was concerned, this guy could be under or on top him any time he wanted…

 

“I was wondering if you didn’t see a snake?”

 

“Oh, I’ve seen a snake.” Axel nodded. He could pretty much show Eddie the snake, Eddie would just need to let Axel open his pants, the _snake_ was already twitching, so happy to see him.

 

The guy’s face brightened – if that was even possible – and he caught Axel’s arms before he could reach down to pull it out – and that was probably good, because the door was still open, jeezus, Axel.

 

“So you’ve seen it? That’s so great. I mean, Barry doesn’t usually run away, or well, slide away since he’s a snake, but Iris would kill me if I lost him. She’s coming home today, and I was supposed to return Barry to her, and he was in my apartment for the whole week but he likes the fire escape and I _really_ have no idea how he got _out_ , but… is he here?”

 

…Axel was pretty sure that his dick wasn’t named ‘Barry’. It also didn’t sound like the guy was _talking_ about Axel’s dick and that made him frown and his foggy brain slowly think. Snake? Who the hell would have a _snake_ in an apartment building and let it roam the _fire escape_.

 

Wait. Eddie was talking about a snake. Axel had a snake in his bed.

 

“ _Oh._ ” Now _that_ made more sense. At least Eddie wasn’t one of those weirdos calling their dicks snakes hah… ugh.

 

“Yeaaah… he is in my bed?” Axel said, pointing over his shoulder. “You can go and grab him. I think he’s mad at me.” He said as he stood to the side and Eddie sighed.

 

“Did he _glare_? Oh man, he always does that to me when I eat the last chicken piece.” Eddie said, walking over to Axel’s bedroom and Axel wondered for a moment if it was sane for a guy to share his chicken with a _snake_.

 

…on the other hand, Axel was sharing food with _Mick_ at some point in his life and that was equally dangerous.

 

“Barry! What are you doing here?!” The snake hissed and Axel wondered if Eddie will have his hand bitten off, but the blonde came out of the room, the snake coiling around his neck – and Eddie wasn’t too concern with that, so it probably meant that it wasn’t a killing attempt, which was _good_ , because if Axel just now found out that Eddie was his neighbor and he wanted to see more of the guy _outside_ of the funeral.

 

“Sorry about that.” Eddie said as he walked out of the door.

 

“No problem.” Axel said and wondered if staring after Eddie would be creepy. It probably would, he decided and went to shut the door – but the snake was hissing and glaring at Axel again and he frowned. “Well, not _my_ problem.” Geez, stupid snake.

 

The snake turned its head to Eddie, flicking his tongue at his cheek and Eddie watched it for a moment, before taking a deep breath and looking at Axel.

 

“Well… uh… thank you. For taking care of him.” There was a quiet hiss and Eddie’s back narrowed. “Could I invite you…. To a coffee? As thanks?” He asked, his eyes jumping to Axel’s for a moment before looking back down and Axel blinked.

 

“Uh… coffee?”

 

“Or tea? Or dinner. Or lunch. Breakfast? Breakfast should be soon, right?” Axel blinked again and Eddie was staring at him, his fingers twitching a bit and Axel could feel his mouth slowly open.

 

“Like… a date thanks?” He asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

Eddie bit his lip, but then shrugged and smiled.

 

“Well, yeah? Unless you mind?”

 

“No!” Hell, dates usually led to sex with good looking people and Axel really wouldn’t be against having anything with Eddie. “Breakfast sounds fine. I just need to wash. Even my hair smells.” He distantly remembered Lisa emptying her beer over Axel’s head. For some reason, she thought that would be funny.

 

Eddie smile, bright and happy again and nodded.

 

“That’s great. Get ready and I’ll come for you.” He said and hesitated, before leaning over and pressing a quick peck against Axel’s cheek.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Axel.” He said, before turning and quickly marching down the stairs. Axel stared, his hand slowly rising to touch his cheek. What the hell…

 

He was so shocked, he almost didn’t hear the quiet ‘I would’ve asked him without your help, Barry’ and the small hiss that followed.

 

…what the hell.


End file.
